Projection apparatus such as liquid crystal projectors, and so on, have been known in the prior art. In these projection apparatus, a light valve array, such as a liquid crystal panel or the like, is illuminated at its back side so that the light is modulated with image information. A projection lens then projects the light as an enlarged image onto a screen.
Projection apparatus have been used increasingly in various places as a result of recent improvements in performance, and thus a need has arisen for selecting among various projection distances when using the same screen and the same projection apparatus. For example, one projection apparatus may be purchased by a company with the purpose of using it in a large meeting room, but a need to use it in a smaller research laboratory room or some other small room can also arise. In such a case, if an attachment lens for shortening the focal length of the projection lens is added to the projection lens, the projection apparatus can conveniently be made to accommodate a smaller viewing space by decreasing the viewing distance required while maintaining the same size projected images. Such an attachment lens is herein called a wide converter lens because it converts the lens focal length to the wide-angle side. In other words, it shortens the focal length of the main lens when attached to the main lens.
A wide converter lens has been described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application H8-43731. This lens employs four lens elements, in order from the object side, as follows: a first lens element of positive refractive power that has a meniscus shape, a second lens element of negative refractive power that has a meniscus shape, a third lens element of negative refractive power that has a meniscus shape, and a fourth lens element of positive refractive power. An air lens of positive refractive power is formed between the first lens element and the second lens element. This prior art wide converter lens is compact and is afocal. By attaching the wide converter lens to the object side of a photographing system, the field of view of the photographing system is increased by a factor of about 2.
Prior art wide converter lenses (as represented by the lens described above) were developed for attachment to a photographic camera lens for the purpose of expanding the field of view at the wide-angle end. However, sufficient aberration corrections were not made at the telescopic end for the wide converter lens to form a satisfactory image when used with a photographing lens at the telephoto end. Moreover, the prior art wide converter lenses did not have their aberrations sufficiently corrected at even the wide-angle end so as to be useful, for example, in projecting the very fine pixel elements of a liquid crystal display panel, or the like, to a screen for viewing using a projection optical system. There were problems in that the astigmatism and lateral color aberrations were not sufficiently corrected for such applications, resulting in a degradation of the images using such a wide converter lens.
This invention relates to a wide converter lens and, more particularly, to a wide converter lens which shortens the overall focal length of an optical system to which it is attached by being mounted to the enlarging side of a projection lens of an image projection apparatus which uses a light valve array, such as a liquid crystal display panel or the like, to form images that are then projected. The object of the present invention is to provide a wide converter lens having good optical performance. The lens of the present invention is very favorably corrected for astigmatism, curvature of field, and lateral color, so that these aberrations are roughly equal to those of the main lens without the wide converter lens attached, over the full range of focal length adjustment of the main lens (i.e., from the wide-angle end to the telephoto end).